Currently, converged infrastructure (CI) network, storage, and computer systems are subject to both dynamic loads (i.e., during travel) and static loads (i.e., after configuration at the destination). While many existing equipment cabinets, containers, etc., have been developed to improve and allow the shipment of CI systems without major problems, often the CI systems need to be upgraded to expand or deploy new technologies that are supported by additional equipment. In some aspects, the equipment can be standard equipment (i.e., equipment weighing approximately 200 pounds or less), large equipment (i.e., equipment weighing approximately more than 600 pounds), or carrier packs of equipment, each of which requires support systems to carry the associated loads statically and dynamically.
Notably, there are no existing support systems that are flexibly configured to support standard equipment, large equipment, and/or carrier packs of equipment. In fact, most known systems are configured only to support standard equipment. Such known systems may be referred to as equipment cradles and may be installed into equipment cabinets, containers, etc., before installation of the standard equipment. Generally, these equipment cradles are telescoping and are expanded between equipment rails of the equipment cabinets and secured in the front and rear to these rails using fasteners. However, in order to install these equipment cradles, at least two (2) people are necessary. For example, at least one installer at a front of an equipment cabinet to secure a first end of a telescoping cradle rail to the equipment rails of the cabinet and at least one installer at a rear of the equipment cabinet to secure a second end of a telescoping cradle rail to the equipment rails of the equipment cabinet are needed. Yet, the necessity of at least two installers is inefficient and costly, as installation of equipment cradles by only one installer is desirable.